What if
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: What if Hiro had held on to Tadashi for a few moments longer? Rated T for violence. No swearing. No slash/incest. Plenty of fluff and angst. Alive!Tadashi Pairings: Fredogo, Tadahoney
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys. So this first chapter follows the movie pretty closely, in fact most of the dialogue comes directly from the movie. After this chapter it will get more original. So yeah, I'm super excited about this fic, because I have some pretty interesting ideas I'm toying with. One other thing: apology in advance, school is in session, and so free time is sporadic, and often nonexistent especially because I have a part in the musical (which means after school rehearsals), I'm taking AP English, and I'm in choir. Please review. Reviews make my story much better. :)**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hiro Hamada had graduated by the end of his freshman year, and made the decision that he was officially done with school. He spent the early part of the next school year- about two weeks, bored out of his mind. Then he started tinkering with spare parts of robots. Tadashi had provided the spare parts, and gotten Hiro interested in robotics with the hopes that he would consider going to SFIT, which Hiro referred to as "nerd school." Tinkering had been fun, for awhile, but for the ever thrill seeking Hiro, the excitement didn't last long. That was when he had started surfing the web for random info about robots. It was on one of these web-surfing expeditions, that he had accidentally discovered bot fighting. Thoroughly interested, he had built a bot, and snuck out to a fight. He lost, miserably, to an ameture, his first fight, so he went home and revamped his bot with better tech. Then, he went to another bot fight, and won. The drive and pulsing energy of the bot fights drew him in like a moth to a lamp. Soon, he was addicted. If there was a bot fight nearby, you could just about bet that Hiro was there, biding his time, waiting for the right moment to sneak in and blow away the competition. Then, one day, someone gave him five bucks, and introduced him to betting. _Technically illegal,_ they told him, _but oh so worth it._ He tried it out, and won five consecutive matches, leaving the arena with fifty dollars. At first, to ease his guilty conscience, he had told himself that the money was just so he could buy more bot parts. After about a month; however, Hiro no longer felt any qualms about the illegality of his doings. There had been a few close calls with the police, sure, but he had never been caught. Then, there were the contenders that were sore losers. He had made them a _little_ unhappy, but he had always managed to outrun them, or talk his way out of the Tadashi know that he went to bot fights regularly? Yes. After weeks of freaking out every time Hiro left the house, Tadashi finally reached a compromise. Hiro could go to bot fights, as long as Tadashi could put a tracker in his hoodie, and he promised to wear that hoodie anytime he left the house. Then, one night, he went to a bot fight that ended with both of them arrested. Aunt Cass wasn't very happy that she had to come and pick them up from the jail. She asked them if they were hurt, and when they reassured her they were fine, she grabbed them both by the ear, and dragged them to her car. When they got home she gave them a passionate lecture about how she had tried to raise them right. Did she know anything about parenting? No. Should she have picked up a book about it? Probably. Hiro was unhappy because he hadn't been allowed to keep his money from the bot fight. He went upstairs to find another fight. Tadashi was not far behind.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe," Tadashi said.

"For sure," Hiro replied absently.

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."

"Absolutely."

"You're going bot fighting aren't you?" Tadashi said.

"There's a fight across town," Hiro said. "If I book, I can still make it."

"When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi asked.

"What, go to college like you so people can tell me stuff I already know?"

"Unbelievable," Tadashi deadpanned. "What would mom and dad say?"

"I don't know," Hiro shrugged. "They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?" The next thing Hiro knew, he was on the back of Tadashi's moped, headed to the bot fight. At least that's what he thought.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro questioned. "Bot fight's that way."

"Gotta grab something," Tadashi said.

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro asked.

"Relax you big baby," Tadashi scoffed. "We'll be in and out. Anyway, you've never seen my lab."

"Oh, great," Hiro layered his voice with sarcasm. "I get to see your nerd lab." Once inside, it was a different story. First he met all of Tadashi's friends. Then he met Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot. Nice people. They seemed pretty cool. And the robot was pretty high tech. Then, he met Tadashi's professor. The man seemed interested in his bot, so he started to explain how it worked, when Tadashi laughed.

"Hey genius, he invented them." Hiro freaked out. Tadashi's professor was Robert Callaghan. The Robert Callaghan. As in the Callaghan catmull spline, and Callaghan's "Laws of Robotics." He left, and Hiro turned to Tadashi.

"I have to go here," he said. They returned home, and Tadashi explained the ins and outs of the SFIT showcase. As he got to work designing his new tech, Hiro could almost hear _Eye of the Tiger,_ ringing in his ears, then…

"Nothing! No ideas. Useless empty brain." Hiro said, banging his head on his desk.

"Wow, washed up at fourteen," Tadashi called from his side of the room. "So sad."

"I got nothing," Hiro claimed. "I'm done. I'm never getting in." Tadashi came over and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not giving up on you." Hiro gave a small cry of surprise as Tadashi dragged him from his chair, holding him upside down.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro cried.

"Shake things up," Tadashi advised, jumping up and down. "Use that big brain of yours to think your way out of it. Look for a new angle." That was when Hiro noticed Megabot lying on his desk. He tilted his head. _Maybe… Perfect._ He got to work. One week later, his brilliant tech was finished. Then it was off to the, showcase.

"Wow," Tadashi remarked. "A lot of sweet tech here. How are you feeling?" He asked Hiro.

"You're talking to an ex bot fighter here," Hiro shrugged. "Takes a lot more than this to rattle me."

"Yep, he's nervous," Go-Go deadpanned.

"You have nothing to fear little fellow," Fred said.

"You're so tense," Honey Lemon cried.

"What? No I'm not."

"Relax Hiro," she ignored his statement. "Your tech is amazing. Tell him Go-Go." She turned to the other young woman expectantly.

"Stop whining, woman up,"

"I'm fine," Hiro laughed.

"What do you need little man?" Wasabi spoke up. "Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

"Underpants?" Go-Go made a face. "You need serious help."

"Hey, I come prepared." Wasabi lifted his hands in defense.

"I haven't done laundry in six months," Fred said, sitting on the edge of the stage. "One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back." Wasabi gagged.

"Wow," Tadashi walked past. "That is both disgusting and awesome."

"Don't encourage him," Go-Go scowled.

"Its called recycling," Fred defended himself. _Next presenter, Hiro Hamada._

"Oh yeah, this is it," Fred grinned, jumping off the stage.

"I guess I'm up," Hiro gulped.

"Okay. Photo, photo!" Honey Lemon gushed. "Everybody say Hiro. We love you Hiro, good luck."

"Don't mess up," said Go-Go, with her usual amount of "Like I care" attitude.

"Break a leg little man," Wasabi patted him on the shoulder.

"Science, yeah!" shouted Fred. They all walked away so that it was just Hiro and Tadashi standing next to each other.

"Alright bro, this is it," Tadashi held out his fist. Hiro did not return the gesture. "Come on. Don't leave me hanging," Tadashi looked at him closely. "What's going on?"

"I really want to go here," Hiro took a deep breath.

"Hey," Tadashi smiled. "You got this." Hiro walked onstage, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi. My name is Hiro-" the microphone screeched loudly. "S-sorry," Hiro grimaced. "My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it." He fished his transmitter and a single microbot out of his pocket. "This is a microbot," he said, making the small robot wave. A man on the edge of his small group of viewers walked away. Hiro looked to his brother for support. _Breathe_ Tadashi mouthed. Hiro took a deep breath.

"It doesn't look like much," He smiled. "But when it links up with the rest of its pals," he used the transmitter to bring the rest of the microbots over from their various trash cans around the showcase building. "Things get a little more interesting. The microbots are controlled by this neural transmitter," Hiro explained. "I think what I want them to do, they do it. The applications for this tech are limitless," He began to demonstrate their capabilities. "Construction. What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years, can now be accomplished by one person. And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?" The crowd gasped as he walked off the edge of the building the bots had created. Another group caught him. "Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease." He high fived his brother as the microbots carried him past. "If you can think it, microbots can do it. The only limit is your imagination." Hiro returned to the stage, and built a giant microbot. "Microbots!" He and the microbot took a bow.

"That's my nephew!" Aunt Cass shouted. "Whoo! My family! I love my family!" she shook the man next to her.

Nailed it," Tadashi grinned, meeting Hiro when he came offstage. They fist bumped as everyone else ran up.

"You did it!" Honey Lemon gushed.

"Not bad," Go-Go said. Honey Lemon picked Hiro up in a hug.

"You just blew my mind dude," Fred said animatedly.

"They loved you," Wasabi smiled. "That was amazing."

"Yes," came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw none other than Allistar Krei. "With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

"Allistar Krei," Hiro exclaimed.

"May I?" Krei held out his hand. Hiro placed a microbot into the man's outstretched palm. "Extraordinary," Krei mused. "I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

"Shut up," Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Krei is right," another voice spoke up, belonging to Robert Callaghan. "Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a man who is only guided buy his own self interest."

"Robert, I know how you feel about me," Krei groaned. "But it shouldn't affect-"

"This is your decision, Hiro," Callaghan said. "But you should know, Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is."

"That just isn't true," Krei sighed.

"I wouldn't trust Krei tech with your microbots, or anything else," Callaghan scowled.

"Hiro," Krei tried another approach. "I'm offering you more money than any fourteen year old could imagine." Tadashi moved closer to his younger brother, protectively.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale," Hiro decided.

"I thought you were smarter than that, _Robert_ ," he stalked off.

"Mr. Krei," Tadashi spoke up. "That's my brother's."

"Oh, that's right," Krei tossed Hiro his microbot.

"I look forward to seeing you in class," Callaghan smiled, handing Hiro an acceptance letter to SFIT. On the way out of the showcase building, everyone congratulated Hiro.

"Alright geniuses," Aunt Cass said. "Let's feed those hungry brains. Back to the cafe, dinner is on me."

"Whoo! Nothing is better than free food," Fred crowed. "Unless it's moldy."

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi said. "We'll uh,-we'll catch up, okay?"

"Sure," she grinned. "I'm so proud of you. Both of you," she gave them both a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Cass," they smiled.. Hiro followed Tadashi to a small foot bridge.

"I know what you're going to say," Hiro said. He lowered his voice in imitation of Tadashi."I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important."

"No no," Tadashi grinned. "I was just going to tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

"Ha-ha hilarious," Hiro glanced down. "What?" He zipped his zipper, then punched Tadashi's arm. They both laughed.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd," Tadashi said.

"Hey, I um," Hiro fumbled for words. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, So, you know, thanks for not giving up on me." Their moment ended at the sound of the fire alarm paired with screaming. Both boys ran towards the showcase building. Tadashi helped a young woman.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she coughed. "But Professor Callaghan is still in there." Tadashi ran to the steps of the building.

"Tadashi no," Hiro cried grasping his arm.

"Callaghan's in there," Tadashi said. "Someone has to help."


	2. New Normal?

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is super short, but I needed to stop it where I did because of how I'm going to write the next chapter. Please review, they make me happy. :)**

"Callaghan's in there," Tadashi said. "Someone has to help."

"Please, Tadashi," Hiro cried. "D-don't leave me." Tadashi's gaze bounced from Hiro to the showcase building. This momentary hesitation was all it took. The showcase building exploded sending both boys back a couple feet. They were unharmed, and rose on shaky legs, walking to Wasabi's van were Aunt Cass and the rest of their friends were waiting.

"What happened?" Go-Go demanded when they arrived. "What was all the noise?"

"There was a fire," Tadashi said. "The showcase building- Callaghan-" The shock of what had just happened had rendered the young man almost speechless. Hiro spoke up to fill in the missing pieces.

"What the stupid bonehead is trying to say is that the showcase building just exploded in a fiery inferno, and Callaghan was still inside, which means he's dead." Everyone was staring at Hiro, surprised by his angry outburst. "Tadashi would be dead too if I hadn't stopped him from making a complete idiotic fool of himself by running into the building in hopes that he could "save" Callaghan." Hiro's cheeks were streaked with tears. Suddenly Tadashi locked on to Hiro in a tight embrace as tears made their way down his face too.

"Hiro I-I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I will never leave you. I-I promise." Aunt Cass joined the hug, then Wasabi, Fred, Go-Go, and Honey Lemon all followed suit.

A couple days later, there was a memorial service held in honor of Callaghan. After the service, Tadashi went upstairs, and sat on his bed. For hours each day Tadashi would sit, staring blankly at the wall. Aunt Cass tried to get him to eat, but it was to no avail. He wouldn't eat, talk, or interact with took Aunt Cass' advice, and gave him space, as did his other friends. This space did not stop them all from sending him a video letting him know that he was missed back at the lab. Every night after school, Hiro would come up to their room and tell Tadashi about his day. Tadashi still didn't respond to him, but Hiro did it anyway. The "conversations" usually went something like this.

"So Fred was going on and on about invisible sandwiches, and then Go-Go got massively frustrated, and she threw a wrench at him. It hit him in the head and he was all like 'I'm totally offended that you would hit me in the head with a wrench just because you don't think invisible sandwiches are real science.' So then he went to Honey Lemon and started asking her to make him a fire breathing suit. She just ignored him for a while. He went on for like five minutes, then she finally snapped. It really kind of surprised me when she yelled at him. She was like 'Fred! Will you please shut up? I am trying to work, and it is very hard to focus when I have you droning on in my ears about fire freaking breathing dragon suits!' She apologized later, and of course Fred forgave her, but there's still a lot of tension at the lab. On other things though, Go-Go's bike goes ten miles an hour faster now…" A new normal was formed with this schedule, and then the normal was disrupted.


	3. A Deal

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long wait but you know how life is. and also, can I just say how much I hate writer's block? Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. One other thing guys: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It really helps my story to be a better one:)**

Tadashi was fiddling with Hiro's Megabot one day, when it slipped out of his fingers and fell directly on his foot.

"Ow!" he cried. He heard a loud _whoosh_ of air, and saw Baymax inflating. The large robot slowly waddled over to him.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to your need for medical assistance, when you said 'ow.' On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" His display lit up with ten faces showing varied degrees of pain.

"Hey buddy," Tadashi sighed. "I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe."

"I will scan you now," Baymax said. "Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels are low, as well as your brain activity. Diagnosis: depression."Depression can be caused by many things, including a change in living circumstances, the loss of a job, or the loss of a close friend or family member."

"I'm fine, Baymax," Tadashi insisted. "Look, I-I'm satisfied with my care."

"Your neurotransmitter levels are dangerously low," Baymax said. "It is not good for you to be alone."

"I said I was fine," Tadashi snapped, then he sighed again. "I just- something happened a couple weeks ago. It's just been bringing me down."

"Perhaps it would benefit you to ask a mentor for advice," the robot advised. "Someone like Professor Callaghan."

"I can't," Tadashi deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"Callaghan is dead."

"I do not understand," Baymax voiced his confusion once more. "Professor Robert Callaghan was a healthy individual. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."

"There was a fire at the SFIT showcase. Callaghan was trapped inside the building when it exploded, and he died." Tadashi had tears in his eyes. "It's my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, I might have been able to get him out of the building."

"I fail to see how it is your fault," Baymax said.

"I don't know. I just- I miss him a lot." Tadashi tried to stop the flow of tears.

"These feelings are normal after the death of a close friend or loved one," Baymax said. "It is okay to cry," he added after seeing the tears in Tadashi's eyes. "Where is Hiro?"

"He's at SFIT. He got accepted into the robotics program."

"Why are you not attending your classes?" Baymax questioned.

"What's the point?" Tadashi shrugged.

"Attending your classes helps you to gain a higher level of education which in turn gives you the knowledge to create new and innovative technology. By attending your classes, you were able to create me," Baymax reasoned.

"It won't be the same without Callaghan," Tadashi said.

"What about Hiro?" Baymax wondered.

"What about him?"

"Hiro needs you," Baymax claimed.

"He doesn't need me," Tadashi said. "He has Aunt Cass and everyone at the lab."

"You are his brother, he needs you," Baymax insisted. "There are a lot of people who need you."

"Look," Tadashi said finally. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to the lab today. If I don't feel like I'm needed, or that being at the lab is helpful, I quit and leave SFIT permanently, and you leave me alone. Deal?"

"What is a deal?" Baymax asked.

"A deal is an agreement between two or more people," Tadashi explained.

"Then yes. It is a… deal."

* * *

Back at the lab, Fred was close to tears. Honey Lemon had yelled at him again. Hiro and Honey Lemon were engaged in a heated argument.

"Why do you keep yelling at Fred? He hasn't done anything to you!" Hiro was scowling.

"I am sick and tired of him trying to tell me how to run my life!" Honey Lemon shouted. "It's always 'Honey Lemon, what about my invisible sandwiches, and Honey Lemon, you should make me a fire breathing dragon suit. Well I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Lizard," Fred muttered.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Lizard, a fire breathing lizard suit," he said. "Not-not a dragon." Fred rubbed tears from his eyes. Honey Lemon's face showed traces of remorse, but her anger was still predominant. The young woman turned and stormed off.

"I miss him too," Hiro called after her retreating figure. She froze. "He's my brother." Honey Lemon turned around, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Hiro, do you know how much it hurts to love someone you know you'll never be good enough for?" Unnoticed to the two, Tadashi was standing in the doorway of the SFIT Lab. Wasabi, in an attempt to notify them, cleared his throat loudly. They ignored him.

"You guys are really close," Hiro argued.

"I know," she sniffed. "And I know it's selfish of me to be mad at everyone because I can't have what I want, I just miss him so much." Honey Lemon cried out in surprise as she was lifted off of the ground. When Hiro finally registered who was holding her, he sank to his knees.

"What are you doing Wasabi?" Honey Lemon questioned. Wasabi walked over towards her.

"That's not me," he said gently. When she was set back on the ground, the tall Latina turned around. Honey Lemon screamed.

 **Thanks again for reading:)**


	4. A Question

**A/N: I am alive! Once again, I am very sorry for the long wait. This chapter is some nice fluff for you all, before I thrust the characters into more action. Please review, they make me happy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BH6.**

"Y-you're back," Honey Lemon stammered. Tadashi embraced her tightly.

"Yes," he said. "I'm back. Thanks to Baymax."

"D-did you hear what I said?" she asked uncertainly. Tadashi nodded.

"I feel the same way," He said. Honey Lemon started to reply, when the meaning of his words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You-you do?" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Yeah." Tadashi gave Honey Lemon yet another hug. Hiro was still on his knees in utter shock, and Tadashi walked over to him. He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Hiro looked up at him.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Hiro," he said. A single tear slipped down Hiro's cheek. Tadashi helped him to a stand, and gave him a hug. Wasabi came over and patted Tadashi on the back.

"Good to have you back, man," he smiled. Go-Go came over and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"We missed you," she said.

"Fred, I'm really sorry," Honey Lemon said. "I've been really mean to you these past few days. C-can you ever forgive me?" She wiped away tears that were rapidly collecting on her cheeks. Rather than respond, Fred wrapped her in a giant hug. Then he spoke.

"I totally forgive you," he said. His tone became more mischievous. "But I still think you should make me a fire breathing lizard suit." Honey Lemon giggled, then screeched when Tadashi poked her sides.

"Tadashi!" She cried. "That tickles."

"It does?" Tadashi grinned. He poked again.

"Stop it!" She squealed. Tadashi tickled her mercilessly until she was breathless. Everyone turned when there was a knock at the lab door. Wasabi was closest to the door, and he quickly made his way over to the it. Upon opening the door, he found not a person, but a box. He brought it inside, and everyone clamored around him curious as to what it held. Inside of the box, was an array of pastries.

"All right!" Fred shouted. "Free food. It isn't even moldy!" Go-Go pulled out a folded piece of paper that was on top of the food.

 _Thought you all could use some celebration food, Aunt Cass._

"Aww, she's so thoughtful," Honey Lemon cried.

"Yep, that woman is an angel," Go-Go nodded.

"She's an excellent packer too," Wasabi noted with approval. "A place for every donut, and every donut in its place." Hiro grabbed a donut out of the box, messing up several others as he did.

"Hiro!" Wasabi exclaimed. "You can't do that! Society has rules!"

"I always have been a rule breaker," Hiro shrugged.

"Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Have patience." Soon, everyone had grabbed a pastry. They all started talking. Fred kept them entertained with wacky ideas and stories, and the mood was light and cheery. After a while, Tadashi excused himself. He walked into his lab, and was surprised to see that it had been divided in half. Each side was set up the same. One was neat and tidy, the other was super messy.

"I hope you don't mind that I took half of your lab," Hiro said from behind him. He started at the unexpected noise.

"Uh- I- uh. No-no I don't mind," Tadashi stuttered. "Why did you only take half?" He wondered.

"I knew you'd be back," Hiro smirked. His expression returned to serious. "I was hoping you would want to share a lab with me. If not that's totally cool," he quickly added. "I just, you know-"

"Of course I want to share a lab with you!" Tadashi exclaimed. He grabbed his brother and gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Hiro exclaimed. "No touchie the hair."

"You know," Tadashi smirked. "For a kid genius, your grammar is strangely lacking."

"Dude," Hiro smirked back. "I'm a genius in the science department. Not English. Remember, I no does English good." Both boys laughed wholeheartedly.

"By the way, your stories about the lab made me feel a little better," Tadashi confessed.

"What made you come back?"

"Baymax wouldn't leave me alone about it, and I told him that I would try one day at the lab. If I didn't feel like people needed me, I would leave permanently, and he would leave me alone," Tadashi's eyes trained on the floor. "I guess I owe you an apology," he said, regret lacing his voice.

"I guess you do," Hiro replied.

"I-I'm really sorry Hiro," Tadashi said. "I ignored you, and I shouldn't have. I guess I know now how much you need me."

"I forgive you, Bonehead," Hiro smirked. "Did you have a reason for coming in here alone while everyone is out there partying?" At this, Tadashi's face turned a bright pink.

"Funny you should ask," he said, laughing nervously. "I uh, actually was- see I had planned to ask a couple of weeks ago, but then the fire happened, so I came in to grab the necklace that I got so that I could ask now and hope she says yes even though it's probably too late because she's probably going with someone else. I mean you know I'm sure lots of people asked her, but maybe-"

"Bro, you're rambling," Hiro smiled. "Although, if the verbal dictionary that just burst forth from your lips was your way of trying to tell me that you're going to ask Honey Lemon to the prom, I say go for it."

"I'm just not sure if- Wait, really? You think I've got a chance?" Hiro's smile grew even larger at his brother's awkward feelings, and the fact that his face was now a brilliant shade of red.

"Definitely." He held out his fist, and his older brother returned the gesture.

"Thanks Hiro," he said. He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small velvet box. He took a deep breath, and walked out of the lab. When he opened the door, the talking and laughter of the others grew louder, and Tadashi looked like he was about to change his mind.

"Oh no you don't," Hiro said, pushing Tadashi out of the lab made his way over to Honey Lemon, and cleared his throat nervously.

"H-Honey Lemon," he called. "C-can I uh ask you something maybe?" The room grew quieter, as Honey Lemon turned.

"Sure, Tadashi," Honey smiled. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if… Well see the thing is… I was going to ask you this before, but then the fire happened, and you know," he paused, then got down on one knee, opening the box as he spoke. "Honey Lemon, will you go to prom with me?" Inside of the box was a beautiful silver infinity necklace. The inside of the necklace was studded with beautiful pink gems. On the back Tadashi had gotten an inscription that read: _H.L.+T.H. FOREVER_.

"Oh Tadashi!" Honey Lemon gasped. "It's beautiful!" He stood, and she ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. "I can't believe you want to go to prom with _me_ ," she said, her voice muffled by Tadashi's cardigan. When she pulled away, a tear was making its way down her cheek. For the first time since the fire, however, it was a tear of joy.

Smiley-Nami: I'm glad you liked it.


	5. Prom

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back. I just got done putting on two weekends of a musical which was both exhausting and super fun. Anyway, I finally finished chapter 5, and I'm sorry it's so short, but maybe the next one will be longer:) Reveiws are always accepted, and feel free to let me know if you have any ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney owns BH6, not me.**

Prom night arrived in a whirlwind. Tadashi and Hiro were upstairs putting the finishing touches on their outfits, when the bell of the cafe dinged. They walked downstairs and were greeted by Fred and Wasabi. Wasabi looked neat in his pressed tux, and Fred was dressed formally as well. Greetings were passed around, as Wasabi fixed Hiro's tie. The bell dinged again, and Honey Lemon and Go-Go entered. Go-Go was wearing a long dress that was black at the top and faded to a dark blue. It had a single strap with a few sequins as well as a few sequins bedazzling her left hip. Honey Lemon's strapless dress was rose pink with a belt of silver sequins. Tadashi walked over to her, a pink corsage in hand.

"You look very beautiful," he said, cheeks warm. He helped her pin the corsage on her dress, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Wasabi walked over to Go-Go.

"I know we're all just going as friends, well except for Tadashi and Honey Lemon, but I didn't feel like you should go to prom without a corsage, so, I got you one." Wasabi smiled. He held up a dark purple flower. "I figured since you really like dark purple, this fit you." A rare smile lifted at the corners of her mouth. She held out her wrist, and Wasabi tied on the corsage. Aunt Cass made her way downstairs, and squealed when she saw everyone.

"Oh, You guys look so great!" She said, her smile going from ear to ear. "Group hug!" She sang. Everyone clamored around her.

"Hey guys, let's take a photo!" Honey Lemon squealed. Her phone was extracted within seconds and a selfie was snapped of everyone. Soon, they were all piled into Wasabi's van headed down the road to a small restaurant. Suisen(translates to daffodil), as the restaurant was named was well known for its delicate platters of sushi. It had been during their first visit to this restaurant that Wasabi had spilled wasabi on his shirt, and the group of SFIT students were well known and loved here. Hiro had never been to Suisen, and sushi wasn't really his thing, so his excitement was somewhat curbed. Still, even he was happy to be able to enjoy prom with his brother and their friends. Though he would never admit it aloud, their company far outshined the company of ruthless, angry bot fighters. A small bell dinged, noting their arrival.

"Hello, welcome to Suisen," a young woman called from behind the counter. She then noticed who had entered. "Oh! Hello guys," her smile widened. "You all look fancy. What's the occasion?"

"Prom," Wasabi answered.

"Follow me," she said. "I'll take you to your seats." Rather than leading them to their usual table, she led them past the dining area, and into an outdoor garden area. As they sat down at the table, Tadashi spoke up.

"I thought you had to pay extra and make a reservation to sit out here," he said. She beamed.

"No one has made a reservation for tonight yet," she said. "And dinner is on the house."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that Sakura," Honey Lemon protested.

"Hey, prom's a big thing," she said. She looked at Hiro. "You must be Tadashi's brother Hiro!" She exclaimed.

"The one and only," Hiro said with a slight undertone of pride in his voice.

"I've heard so much about you," she said. "Tadashi's always talking about how proud he is of you, and how much he loves you." Hiro's face betrayed his embarrassment by turning a deep shade of red. "Tell me Hiro, what do you want to drink?"

"Uh, Mountain Dew," he said.

"I'll have your drinks out in a minute;" she smiled. "You think about what you want to eat."

"What kind of sushi do you like?" Wasabi asked Hiro.

"I don't really like any sushi," Hiro said.

"High-five!" Fred said reaching across the table. "I also hate sushi, and anything else that has to do with fish! That's why I get the curried chicken rice bowl."

"I don't like curry either," Hiro admitted.

"Ooh! Then get the teriyaki stir fry!" He shouted.

"Fred, inside voice," Go-Go reprimanded.

"Sorry," he said. Just then, Sakura returned with their drinks.

"Okay, I've got a ginger tea for Wasabi, green tea with honey and lemon for Honey Lemon, root beer for Fred, raspberry iced tea for Go-Go, ice water with lime for Tadashi and a Mountain Dew for Hiro," she said, placing their drinks in front of them. "I'm assuming usuals?" She smiled. Everyone nodded. "And what does the newest SFIT goer want?"

"I guess I'll try the uh the teriyaki rice bowl." Hiro said uncertainly.

"With fish, beef, or chicken?" She asked.

"Chicken," he clarified. She left, and Wasabi turned to Hiro.

"So, how are you liking SFIT so far?" He asked.

"It's pretty cool," Hiro replied. "Most of my professors are nice. Except for maybe Professor Raymond. He gives out way too much homework." Everyone laughed. Soon their food came, and they all began to eat. Conversations were lighthearted, and everyone had a great time. When they were finished eating, they left a generous tip on the table and headed back through the restaurant to leave.

"Have a wonderful evening!" Called Sakura.

"We will," Fred responded, while Tadashi and Honey Lemon both replied with

"You too!" Outside, they all piled in the van, and left for SFIT. The whole way, Fred was describing his many invention ideas. Tonight, they were all having so much fun, that not even Go-Go shut him up. They pulled up at the school, and headed to the ballroom. Inside, there were already quite a few students. Tadashi glanced at Hiro.

"You okay with this bro?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Hiro said.

"Does Hiro get claustrophobic?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Sometimes," Tadashi said. "If you need to step outside at any time, don't hesitate," he said to Hiro, who nodded.

Some time later, Hiro was standing in the least concentrated area of the room, when a group of about seven people moved over to the same area. Hiro had been engaged in a conversation with Go-Go, but trailed off when they arrived. His breathing quickened, and he looked around himself worriedly.

"I think I need to step outside," he said so quietly Go-Go barely heard him. She immediately took charge of the situation, grabbing his arm and expertly maneuvering him through the crowd and out of the building into the cool air of the night.

"Thank you," he said, after he had taken a moment.

"No problem," she said. "So Hiro, I have to ask. What made you decide to go to SFIT?"

"Well I just-" Hiro was interrupted when a hand was placed over his mouth. He felt himself slipping from consciousness, and only vaguely noticed Go-Go trying to get to him. Go-Go saw the masked attacker, and tried to stop him. She saw him cover Hiro's mouth and nose with a cloth, then he sagged, losing all consciousness. She ran towards the attacker, trying to free Hiro, but the man threw her aside. The young woman went flying through the air, and felt her head make painful contact with the edge of a wooden bench. Through blurred vision, she saw the man carry Hiro away from the building and into the night.

 **Don't forget to review:)**


	6. Hiro Was Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey all! I think this is the quickest update ever for this story! I don't know if you guys really like this story, but if you do, that makes me really happy. :) I apologize in advance if characters are a little OOC in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Shoutouts to Shocker, Smiley-Nami, Brentinator, and Guest for their reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6, I just like messing with the characters.**

As soon as her vision cleared, Go-Go rushed into the building. She quickly found Tadashi and Honey Lemon, and got their attention.

"Tadashi, its Hiro," she said breathlessly.

"What happened? Is he all right? Where is he?" Tadashi asked in rapid-fire. Wasabi and Fred chose this moment to appear.

"H-he was feeling claustrophobic, so I went outside with him. We were talking, when all of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind. They knocked him out with chloroform. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me aside. I'm sorry Tadashi, he took Hiro."

"He what?" Tadashi ran out of the building and everyone else followed closely behind. Go-Go grabbed his arm.

"Tadashi I'm sorry," she said. He turned to look at her angrily.

"You're sorry? That's it? You let my brother get kidnapped by some creep, and you're sorry. Unbelievable."

"I tried to stop him, but he pushed me away and-"

"Oh just shut up," Tadashi scowled. "Stop making excuses."

"Tadashi you're not being fair," Honey Lemon tried to placate his anger.

"Fair? This has nothing to do with being fair. This has to do with the fact that my brother was kidnapped, and she just watched it happen," Tadashi was angry now, and refusing to listen to reason. A tear trickled down Go-Go's face. This was the last straw for Honey Lemon, who faced Tadashi. His anger was still prominent, and he was still ranting about Go-Go being at fault. He, and everyone else for that matter were silenced when Honey Lemon's palm made contact with his cheek causing a loud snap. Tadashi's stunned face lasted only moments before shifting to one of deep remorse. Tadashi walked over to Go-Go.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Go-Go deadpanned, punching him in the shoulder. Tadashi rubbed his shoulder, then held out his fist.

"Friends?" He asked. She completed the fist bump.

"Friends," she agreed. "And I forgive you, you overprotective oaf,"

Hiro groaned softly as he began to regain consciousness. He couldn't understand why he felt so groggy and disoriented. Or why he was tied to a chair. All at once everything hit him, bringing with it a painful sense of clarity. That's right, he'd been kidnapped. He had gone outside with Go-Go, they had talked, his mouth and nose were covered, then his memory was blank. Judging by the fact that he woke up groggy, and not in pain, he hypothesized that he'd been drugged. By whom, he had no idea, but what he did know was that Tadashi was probably flipping out. He wondered how long he had been out. He assumed it hadn't been more than a couple of hours, but you could never be too sure. He heard footsteps, then a low menacing laugh.

"Hiro," an obviously disguised voice sounded. "So nice of you to rejoin the land of the conscious. Have a nice nap?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a long dark cloak, and wearing a white mask with a bright red design on it.

"What do you want with me, you creep?" Hiro asked. The stranger's laugh resounded once again.

"All in good time, all in good time," he was undoubtedly smiling under his mask. "You see, I have a slight problem."

"Really?" Hiro said portraying a sense of nonchalance. The masked man pressed a button on the wall, and a television screen lowered from the ceiling. When it turned on, it took Hiro a second to realize what it was showing.

"Are those my microbots?" Hiro asked in disbelief. A machine was rapidly manufacturing thousands of the tiny robots.

"Yes. Well, that is they were yours. They're mine now. You see, my problem is, the transmitter you created, only works with your brain waves."

"So, what do you need me for?" Hiro asked.

"You are going to make me a new transmitter. One that I can use."

"You'll never get me to do that," Hiro scowled.

"Oh, I think I will," the man laughed sinisterly.

Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Fred, Wasabi, and Aunt Cass, were seated around a booth in the cafe. The group had gone straight to the cafe, and moments after they arrived, Aunt Cass had received a call. The caller's voice had been disguised, and their message had been simple. _I have Hiro. He is safe, and will be returned to you soon. Do not contact the police, or I will be forced to take unwanted measures._ Once they had managed to calm down Aunt Cass, they began discussing how to find Hiro. Lots of ideas were passed around, but it was Fred who came up with the winning strategy. He suggested using Baymax's scanners to find Hiro. Tadashi ran upstairs and activated the healthcare robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare-"

"Baymax, can you use your scanner to find Hiro?" Tadashi asked, cutting him off.

"Perhaps," he replied. "However, my scanner works only over short distances, and it would take a long time." Tadashi thought for a moment.

"Well then," he finally said. "I guess you need some upgrades. We all need some upgrades."

 **Don't forget to review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. BTW, I'm kinda worried that my story is missing an element. If you agree, will you let me know what you think it is in the reviews. Anywho, thanks for reading, and shoutouts go to , TheTrueQueenofice, and psychokic, for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own BH6.**

Hiro was currently frustrated. His arms were tied behind his back, and he was being forced to watch a machine manufacture _his_ microbots for some creep in a mask that kidnapped him. The guy probably had some big take-over-the-world plan. Curious as to what the plan may entail, Hiro tried to nonchalantly get information out of him.

"Planning on taking over the world huh?" Hiro said.

"No, just the world of one man," he replied.

"Seriously? You need all this to kill a guy?" Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not just going to destroy him. I'm going to take everything he's worked for from him, and then I'll kill him."

"Why exactly are you mad at him?" Hiro questioned.

"My own reasons," the man said evasively.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Your only concern is how you're going to make me a headband that controls these bots using _my_ brainwaves. Because if you mess up, the consequences could be painful."

* * *

Tadashi had upgraded Baymax's scanner, and was working on armor for the large robot, when Honey Lemon came into the garage.

"Tadashi it's late," she said. You should come inside and sleep. You can finish in the morning."

"I've almost figured out the structural weaknesses in Baymax's armor," he protested.

"It's late," she replied. "You need to get rest, or you won't have any energy to find Hiro."

"It's just so hard to go to bed wondering where Hiro is, and not knowing if he even has a bed. That's not a recipe for a mental lullaby, you know?"

"I'm worried about him too," Honey Lemon said. "But working yourself to exhaustion isn't going to do him any good."

"All right," Tadashi sighed. He deactivated Baymax, and put away his tools. He then shut down his computer, making sure to save his work. He started to walk into the house when Honey Lemon stopped him by wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Recovering quickly from his mild shock, Tadashi returned the hug.

"We'll make it through this together," she murmured.

"Thank you," he replied. "I needed to hear that."

"Now go to bed _mi amor."_

"Yes Ma'am," Tadashi replied, a soft smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

Inside everyone worked out sleeping arrangements. Tadashi had tried to tell them all that they didn't have to stay, but no one had listened to him. While Tadashi had been busy in the garage with Baymax, they had all gone to their separate homes to get other clothes. Now, they were all piled in the living room with blankets and pillows.

"It's like a giant sleepover!" Fred exclaimed, somewhat quietly in respect of sleeping neighbors. Everyone, including Fred was more subdued in comparison to other nights, simply because they were all worried about Hiro, and it was almost 2:30 in the morning when everyone was finally asleep.

* * *

Hiro was also asleep. He was still sitting in the chair, and was still bound tightly, but had somehow managed to drift into peaceful oblivion. Peaceful, was relative, and momentary. Hiro often struggled with nightmares. Often, they were flashbacks, construed to something of a far greater proportion of evil than the original event. Sometimes, they were of events that never happened. Either way, they were horrific, terrifying, and Hiro was lucky to share a room with Tadashi who could wake him up and calm him down in a matter of minu This time, Tadashi wasn't here, and his nightmare played itself out completely.

" _Tadashi, no!" Hiro cried._

" _Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help!" Hiro watched him run into the flaming showcase building. The building exploded, and Hiro was thrown back. The flames enveloped the building, and Hiro watched, devastated as the fire consumed his brother._

"No!" shouted Hiro. He jolted awake, sweating and panting. He tried moving his arms to wipe his face, but they were tied to the chair still. About the only part of his body that could move was his head, and it did, almost of its own accord. Feeling claustrophobic, Hiro began to thrash, and his breathing quickened. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm, and everything blurred and faded away, as he drifted back to peaceful oblivion.


	8. Make Me a Transmitter

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I feel terrible. It's been so long since I've updated. I've just been so busy. Good news is, In about a month and a half, I'll be graduated. Then I'll have plenty of time to write. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are muchly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

Hiro awoke with a dull headache. He was tired, and his muscles felt sore. He heard the metallic sound of the door to his room being opened, and tried to make himself more alert. "Mr. Kabuki Mask" entered.

"Hello Hiro," he said. "Are you ready to begin work on my headband?"

"I already told you, I'm not going to help you," Hiro said.

"I'm not so sure you understand," the man said. "You have no choice."

"Actually, I can make the choice not to help you, and there is no way for you to force me to help you. "It's not like you can control my mind," Hiro contradicted.

"I'll bet you would like to see your brother again, Hiro, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"You can see your brother as soon as you make me a headband."

"That's not gonna work," Hiro scoffed.

"Let me put it this way, you will not see any of your family until you make me a headband," the man said.

"Tadashi will come save me," Hiro retorted.

"Your brother is too busy with school to bother looking for you. He's at the lab every day working on some new secret project."

"Probably something to find me with."

"I'm warning you Hiro, someday that attitude of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"Well, it shouldn't matter now, I'm already in trouble." The man didn't respond, and simply turned to the door. He opened a small panel near the door, and entered a passcode. He pressed a few other buttons, and panels in the walls and floor opened, allowing a variety of things to come into the room. Within moments, the room had been transformed into a scientific laboratory. The man pressed another button, and metal shackles closed around Hiro's ankles, and calves. He came back over, and cut the ropes that bound Hiro's arms to the chair. Hiro noticed a few buttons on the arm of the chairs. The masked man finally spoke again.

"You'll notice buttons on the arm of your chair," He notated. "They can be used to move your chair along the track system it is connected to. Should you find that you are lacking any materials necessary to complete the project press the red button. It can be used to call me on intercom after which I can obtain the needed articles. And Hiro, do not attempt to escape, you are on twenty-four hour video and audio surveillance, and all means of escape are equipped with an alarm system. I wouldn't want to have to teach you a lesson." The man turned and left. The first thing Hiro did was to stretch his arms, trying to regain feeling. He then powered the chair over to see what he had to work with. His mind was racing. He didn't want to make the man a transmitter, but he didn't know what else he could do. He knew that Tadashi was looking for him, but at the same time, the things the man had said had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he again surveyed the items on the table before him. Sadly, he noted that he had all of the necessary items. A sudden flash of defiance worked its way through his muddled thoughts. He was not going to be used for some sick minded person's twisted plans. Tadashi _would_ come for him, all he had to do was wait. Time passed. One hour turned into two, then three and four. Hiro tried to ignore the burning thirst in the back of his throat. He heard the clang of the metal door opening, and his captor re entered. The man walked up next to Hiro.

"Why have you not been working?" He asked. Hiro stayed silent. The man grabbed a chunk of hair on the back of his head, and jerked it back painfully.

"Answer me!" He shouted. Hiro mustered up his most venomous glare and stared at the man defiantly. "If you do not answer me, the consequences will be quite painful," he warned. A person of weaker resolve would have withered under Hiro's glare. This man, did not. He released Hiro's hair, and backhanded him across the face. The slap stung, and caused Hiro's eyes to fill with water.

"I already told you, I'm not doing anything for you." He was slapped again. Hiro head butted the man, causing him to stumble back momentarily. He recovered with a vengeance, and threw a fist into Hiro's midsection. Hiro gasped for air. The man then pulled out a knife, waving it dangerously in front of Hiro's face.

"Listen closely, Hiro," he said. "You either start working on my transmitter, or I start really hurting you." Hiro sat stubbornly. The man cut a small incision on Hiro's upper left arm. Before he could stop himself, Hiro uttered a small cry of pain.

"Get working," the masked man growled. Still Hiro refused. Another incision was made, this time on his right arm. Out of nowhere, Hiro's burning sense of curiosity returned, and he again wondered who was behind the mask. Upon eeing an opportunity, Hiro reached up, and tore of the mask. The man turned around quickly and grabbed a large piece of wood off of the table behind him. He brought it crashing down on Hiro's head. Just as Hiro was passing out, however; he registered that the man who had been holding him captive, was none other than Professor Robert Callaghan.


	9. Waking Up

**A/N: This chapter is of everyone waking up, and their thoughts in the morning. I added a new head cannon about Go-Go, sort of a new layer to her character. I like it, but you all should tell me what you think about it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as every other time :)**

Go-Go woke up before everyone else in the house. She felt very guilty about Hiro's kidnapping. He was only fourteen, and she, a nineteen year old could not keep him safe from one man. To make things worse, Tadashi was mad at her, and probably hated her guts. Tadashi didn't get mad often, but when it involved Hiro, the guy was a steam engine. She thought about Hiro, lying limply in his captor's arms, and felt a tear well up in her eye. _You're weak,_ her thoughts resounded. _Your weak, and pathetic, and no one likes you. Tadashi was being nice. He could have hurt you like you deserved._ Her hand strayed to an unseen scar, a reminder of the things that happen to people who are weak and make mistakes. _Your father was right,_ the voice echoed again. _You are nothing but a failure and a mistake._ Go-Go started when she heard someone stir. She quickly dried her eyes, and composed herself. The person who got up, was none other than Wasabi. They exchanged quiet "Good Mornings" then fell silent again.

Wasabi, after wishing Go-Go a good morning, thought about everything that had transpired the day before. Part of him was still in disbelief, but a good part of him was just mildly terrified. They had no idea where Hiro was, or who had kidnapped him, or why, or how dangerous they were, or- or really anything about the situation. Tadashi, however; wanted them all to dress up as superheros and go rescue him. That was all fine for Fred, the guy was crazy about superheros, and also just kind of crazy in general. It was fine for Go-Go, the girl with nerves of steel. Honey Lemon would do anything for Tadashi, and Baymax was just, well, just a robot with no feelings of fear. It was not fine, for Wasabi. He wondered why they didn't just call the police and let them deal with the matter. It was their job, you know. He would help Tadashi though, because that's what friends do, they help each other. Also, having laser hands did kind of sound cool. Dangerous, but cool.

Fred woke up slowly, still pondering a dream he'd had. It had involved Hiro getting kidnapped by Godzilla. For some reason, Godzilla wasn't trying to hurt Hiro. He just wanted to play with him. Maybe he could suggest that theory to Tadashi, to lighten up his mood. On second thought, that probably would have the opposite effect. Tadashi was pretty stressed. Probably it would be best to leave him alone. His mind wandered back to Hiro. He sure hoped the dude was okay. He wished there was more he could do, but at least Tadashi had a plan, so he was sure they'd rescue him in no time.

Honey Lemon yawned as she began to wake up. At first she was confused as to why she was on Tadashi's living room floor, then she remembered the events of the night before. She thought back to how Tadashi had "handled" the situation at first. She had seen the look on Go-Go's face. It was a look she hadn't seen in awhile, and one that scared her. Go-Go had almost seemed terrified, and Honey Lemon knew why. She was the only one of the group that knew about Go-Go's secret home life that had existed before she had moved out. She also knew that Go-Go easily blamed herself for things, and when she did, she was likely to get into a rut of self hatred. Before she had learned to love herself, she had suffered from chronic depression, and had even developed a habit of self harm. Honey Lemon had finally gotten through to her a little less than a year ago, and now Tadashi might have ruined it all. She decided to keep a close eye on Go-Go for a little while, just in case. She looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be awake, just not up yet. She noticed Tadashi's absence, and got up to go to the garage to look for him. Just as she had expected, he was there, working on his upgrades.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied absently.

"How long have you been up?" she questioned.

"What time is it now?"

"It's like 9:00 in the morning," Honey Lemon said. "What time did you get up?"

"Like 6:00 or so," he said, confirming her sneaking suspicion that he had gotten little to no sleep.

"So you barely slept?" she gently accused.

"I slept," Tadashi protested, then he changed the subject. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm almost finished with our upgrades, then we can go find Hiro!" His boyish excitement made Honey Lemon smile in spite of her worry about his health.

"I love you, _mi amor loco,_ " she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I just hope Hiro is okay," Tadashi sighed.

"I'm sure he's just fine," Honey Lemon reassured him. "We'll rescue him in no time. And don't forget that all of us our with you every step of the way."

"I think I really needed to hear that," Tadashi said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Honey Lemon smiled. "Anything for you."


	10. Hiro's Greatest Fear

**A/N: I am overjoyed to say that thanks to God, who is so amazing, I have broken through my chronic writer's block. I'm telling you guys, I had a complete block of creativity for at least two months, maybe longer. However, I am once again inspired and I have for you another chapter of this (hopefully) wonderful story.**

 ***This chapter has some virtual reality type stuff. I think I can explain how everything that happens is possible, so if you're curious how something is possible, feel free to let me know in the reviews, or PM me, and I can let you know the answer.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Big Hero 6, Tadashi would be alive right now, and Tadahoney would be more than just a fandom ship. :)**

Hiro came to with a splash of cold water to the face.

"I don't want to have to punish you," Callaghan said, his mask back in place. "But I will."

"Hurting me will do nothing for you," Hiro said. "Nothing you say or do will make me do what you want."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Callaghan said. "Hiro, what would you say is the one thing that scares you most." He paused for a reply, but received none. "What terrifies you, makes you wake in a cold sweat after a chilling nightmare?"

Hiro's stoic facade slipped momentarily. He maintained silence, however, glaring at his captor with anger. The man chuckled darkly.

"Come on Hiro. I know there's something you're afraid of. Is it spiders? Mice? Darkness? Or maybe the loss of someone close to you. Tadashi perhaps?" Though the reaction was subtle, Callaghan's trained eyes saw Hiro tense for a moment, and knew he had hit a nerve. "It would be so easy to kill Tadashi. All I would have to do is hit his moped in my car. I could drive away, and no one would know it was me. Perhaps you would like to experience the feeling of losing your brother."

"You wouldn't do that," Hiro said. "You have too much at stake, and my brother sticks to crowded main roads." Inside, he felt satisfied that he was able to find the flaws in Callaghan's plan.

"I can still show you what it would feel like," Callaghan said. "Wait here." He left and came back a couple of minutes later with a wheelchair. He released the cuffs on Hiro's ankles so that he could transfer him to the wheelchair. Hiro, upon being released, jumped up, and tried to run out of the room. It was to no avail, as Callaghan grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere.

"I'll have none of that," Callaghan growled, gripping Hiro's arm tightly. He sat Hiro in the wheelchair, and closed restraints on Hiro's arms and legs. He then blindfolded Hiro, and began pushing the wheelchair to some unknown destination. The wheelchair stopped moving, and Hiro's blindfold was removed. He made the observation that he was in another room. This one was smaller than the last, and dimly lit. Callaghan strapped a headpiece to Hiro's head that covered his eyes, locking it into place so that there was no way for him to remove it He then released Hiro from his shackles.

"Stand up," he commanded. Hiro complied, refusing to allow the tiny knot of fear in his gut to grow. Callaghan exited the room, taking the wheelchair with him. The door slid shut, and the lights shut off, making the room pitch black. Off in the distance, Hiro saw Tadashi walking towards him.

"Tadashi?" Hiro said. He came closer. Tadashi gave him a hug. Hiro settled into the embrace, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Better now that you're here." Tadashi pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Hiro questioned.

"Did you hear something?" Hiro was about to respond, when he heard the sound of soft footsteps. The steps came closer, and Callaghan came into veiw, wearing his mask, and black jacket. Callaghan laughed, darkly.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," he said. "Youv'e been a naughty boy. All I asked of you was to make me a transmitter that I could use to control your microbots."

"Hiro, what is he talking about?" Tadashi asked.

"I didn't want to make it," Hiro protested. "He-he tried to force me to, but I refused."

"Oh Hiro," Callaghan continued. "You should have made that transmitter when you had the chance. Now look what it's caused." The man grabbed Tadashi.

"Don't hurt my brother," Hiro growled. Callaghan pulled out a knife and pressed it against Tadashi's neck.

"One clean swipe, and your brother is dead Hiro," the knife moved to Tadashi's shoulder. Hiro screamed as the knife was thrust, deep into Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi groaned in pain. The knife moved again, and entered through his midsection. Tadashi doubled over, gasping for air, his crimson blood staining the ground red.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro cried. He tried to run over to Tadashi, but an invisible force seemed to be holding him back. Tadashi raised his head to look Hiro directly in the eyes.

"You did this, Hiro," he said.

"No," Hiro breathed.

"Yes, you did this. You should have made him a transmitter, but instead, you forced him to kill me. You are a coward and a murderer."

"Tadashi, please. I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Hiro protested. "C-can you forgive me?"

"There is no forgiveness for a murderer," Tadashi said. He fell to the ground and gave his final breath.

"No!" Hiro shouted. "Tadashi!"

"Yes Hiro," Callaghan said. "You killed Tadashi." His words rang in Hiro's mind, as Hiro fell to his knees, and wept.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is, the update I promised you all! Big thanks goes out to my younger brother who is absolutely the best! I told him I had writer's block, and he took my computer from me, and typed a couple of sentences, that helped me break through the writer's block. I love that kid! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I would love it if you told me what you think in the reviews. They light up my face whenever I see them. Enough rambling from me: enjoy. :)**

"Alright Baymax," Tadashi said. "Let's see what you've got." He had finally finished upgrading the robot's scanner and had given him thrusters so that the large healthcare companion could hopefully fly. He mounted the robot's armor, his own magnetic armor attaching to Baymax strongly. Baymax powered up his thrusters.

"Be careful up there," Honey Lemon called.

"Yeah, man," Wasabi added. "Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to change your mind."

"I have to find Hiro," Tadashi said.

"Are you sure I can't do it?" Fred asked hopefully. "I'll be careful. I've always wanted to fly!"

"I'll take you for a ride sometime," Tadashi promised. Tadashi looked down at everyone. Fred looked excited, Wasabi looked nervous, and Honey Lemon was- wow, she was so beautiful with the sun shining on her hair, and- Tadashi shook his head to clear his thoughts, blushing furiously when she caught him staring at her and winked. Then he looked at Go-Go, who had said nothing the entire day, at least to him. She didn't look angry, in fact she looked uncharacteristically melancholy. Tadashi made a mental note to talk with her when he got a chance.

"Well, here goes nothing," Tadashi said, nerves tingling as he prepared to attempt a feat that had, before now, only existed in the minds of children and dreamers.

"Alright Baymax," he said. "Let's go." Baymax took to the skies in a flash. For a few moments, Tadashi was terrified, and then, he felt nothing but pure exhilaration. The beginning of the flight was full of close calls, the two nearly crashing into everything in the sky. It wasn't long, however, until they began to figure out how to turn cleanly, anticipating each other's movements, and moving as one. For a little while, they just flew, Tadashi almost forgetting about his main reason for being up there in the first place, his thoughts consumed by adrenaline. Finally, they landed on a large ball, floating in the sky. Its purpose was measuring key elements in the atmosphere to predict weather. Tadashi hoped it would also give Baymax a great vantage point so that there was less of a chance of something interfering with his scanners.

"Okay, this is the test," Tadashi took a deep breath. "Baymax, scan for Hiro." Silence ensued, then Baymax spoke.

"I have located Hiro."

"I-is he okay?" Tadashi questioned excitedly.

"Hiro has a few minor injuries, but nothing appears to be life-threatening. I do, however, find his emotional health to be a concern. Hiro's neurotransmitter levels are dangerously low. He appears to be very unhappy, and on the verge of depression. Treatments include exercise, support from family and friends, and plenty of vitamin D."

"Where is he?"

"My display shows his exact coordinates. He does not appear to be at a named address. In fact, my terrain map shows that he is on a small island about five miles off the coast of San Fransokyo."

"Well then, that's our next destination," Tadashi said. "Let's go back to the others." Baymax flew off, returning them to the cafe. As Tadashi dismounted, he could hardly contain his joy.

"We found Hiro !" He exclaimed. Then, he noticed the sad and worried faces of his friends. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon said. "It's Go-Go. She's gone."

"What?!" Tadashi was astonished.

"She left without telling us man," Wasabi said. Fred looked like he was about to cry.

"I think she went to look for Hiro," Honey Lemon said. "You know, Tadashi, she blames herself for this entire situation."

"She does?" Tadashi asked. "Why?"

"Because, she was the one outside with Hiro when he was taken," Honey Lemon explained.

"Also, you basically told her it was her fault," Fred finally spoke up. "You were kind of a jerk to her."

"I-I'm sorry guys," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I guess I was just so worried about Hiro that I-" he paused.

"It's not us you have to apologize to," Fred said. "But we have no idea where Go-Go is."

"I'll find her," Tadashi promised.

"And we'll help you," Wasabi said pointedly.

"Thank's guys," Tadashi sighed. Boy, he really messed up this time...

* * *

Hiro toyed idly with a small wrench. His head was throbbing dully, and he was exhausted. To make matters worse, he had no idea if his brother was alive. He was sure that the death had been a virtual reality trip, but it had all felt so real. The door opened again, and Callaghan reentered.

"What have you built me, Hiro?" Callaghan asked. Hiro did not answer, and only glared at the man. "I take your silence as 'nothing'" Hiro's expression never changed.

"Come now, Hiro," Callaghan said. "There's no need to be hostile."

"Give it up, Callaghan," Hiro said. "I'm not doing anything for you."

"Well then, let's test your endurance," Callaghan said, and Hiro knew he was undoubtedly smiling under his mask.

"Boy, you must really get a kick out of torturing children," Hiro said shaking his head.

"Oh, Hiro, with the mental capacity of people twice your age," Callaghan responded. "I would hardly call you a child."

"You're crazy, you know that?'

"Not crazy, Hiro, just determined." Callaghan chuckled.

"Well, go ahead. Hit me," Hiro taunted. The professor obliged, striking Hiro's cheek with a loud _smack_ that caused the boy's head to snap back. Hiro recovered quickly, fresh anger burning in his eyes.

"Why don't you take off that mask, Callaghan, and fight me face to face?" Hiro growled. "Or are you afraid to hit me if you're not hidden?" Suddenly his world turned black, as he was struck with the man's fist. Callaghan needed time to think. He was a college professor, not a kidnapper. He had never planned to actually hurt Hiro. The virtual reality "death" of Tadashi had been his alternate plan to get Hiro to assent to his demands. Of course, his plan had also included keeping his identity a secret, but now that the boy knew, he may have to kill him. Callaghan slammed his fist down on the table.

"How can one simple child be so stubborn?" he shouted angrily, his voice echoing off of the metal walls of the room surrounding him. In the silence that followed, his mind drifted to Abigail. Abigail, his sweet, beautiful little girl. She had always hated violence. Even her interest in bot fighting had been curbed by the hostility that often occurred there. _But now she's gone, and this is the one way I can avenge her._ His eyebrows furrowed in anger. He _would_ make Hiro build him a transmitter. Even if it brought the boy to the brink of death. In that single moment, his resolve became so steeled, that he knew no compassion for Hiro would hinder him from getting what he wanted. The young prodigy thought he was so strong. Callaghan laughed humorlessly. _Just you wait Hiro. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to let you build me a transmitter. Just. You. Wait._

 **BTW, sorry if Callaghan seems a little OC, I kind of took the liberty of making him a little more sinister than he was in the movie. Hope you all don't mind... Any suggestions are welcome. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY! A new chapter! I think I'm going to be ending this story a little sooner than I had planned. I'm in the middle of writing a novel, and I really want to get back to working on it. I am going to finish this story first, but I'm not going to draw out the end. Then, I'm going to stick to one-shots when I get inspiration to write, so you should follow me if you want to read more of my writing. There will probably be 2-3 more chapters after this one, then the story will have reached its end. Shout out to Isabelle616 for reviewing. Thank you so much for your kind words. They really made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own this movie. Obviously.**

Hiro groaned as he came to. _I should really stop antagonizing him and making him want to knock me out,_ he thought to himself. A voice echoed in the small room.

 _Nice to see you've woken up. I'll be right in with your dinner._ It couldn't have been more than two minutes later, that the door was shoved open, and Callaghan came in. In his hands, was a small plate of food. The food was steaming, and its tantalizing smell caused Hiro's mouth to water.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Hiro remarked cheekily.

"I taught myself how, after my wife died," he said shortly. Hiro noticed that he had come without his mask this time. "Are you hungry?"

"What do you think?" Hiro deadpanned.

"Well, I'll just be sitting here waiting for you to make me a transmitter," Callaghan said. "Once you get some good progress going, I'll let you eat some of this food."

"In your dreams, Callaghan," Hiro rolled his eyes. He made eye contact with the professor, and glared harshly. Callaghan simply returned the eye contact with a neutral expression. This time, he wasn't going to let the boy get to him. It must have been at least two minutes that they maintained eye contact, with Hiro finally breaking it out of discomfort.

"I just want you to know, that I will outlast you, Hiro," Callaghan said, sounding dead serious. "Even if it means you die of hunger."

"What good am I to you dead?" Hiro scoffed.

"Hunger does strange things to a person's mind, Hiro. You'll build me a transmitter long before your death. Trust me, I studied human psychology in college." _If looks could kill_ … Hiro thought to himself.

"When Tadashi finds me, you'll regret this," Hiro growled.

"I think you mean _if_ Tadashi finds you," Callaghan corrected him.

"I would rather die than do anything for you."

"That can be arranged, Hiro," Callaghan said darkly.

"You know, Callaghan," Hiro said. "You were my idol once. I looked up to you; wanted to be like you. When Tadashi brought me to SFIT for the first time," his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat in order to be able to keep talking. "I met you, a-and I knew that I had to go there. I thought if I could only impress you with my tech, that maybe I could finally do something with my life that challenged me. Something meaningful. When you told me I was accepted into the school, I felt, almost validated. Like I had talent that could do good in the world, just like Tadashi. Was it all an act, Callaghan?" he questioned. "Did I really have the best tech, or did I just have the tech that worked best with your plan?" The hurt was evident in his voice, but it did nothing to bring the professor to feel compassion.

"Let me guess, Hiro," Callaghan said coldly. "You've been told all your life that you're amazing. You're a genius, and if you put that genius to good use, you can accomplish anything," Callaghan laced his voice with cutting sarcasm. "Well let me tell you something, Hiro. There are hundreds of thousands of other young prodigies just like you who think they can make something of themselves, and you know what? Most of them will end up flipping hamburgers at a fast food restaurant, utterly alone in life." The look of shock on Hiro's face spurred him on. "So you know what, Hiro. In order to be fair to you, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Do I think your 'talents' will take you far in life? No. Your miniature robots are neat toys for teenagers, with nothing better to do in their free time, but let's be honest, no one's going to use them for 'architecture,' or 'transportation'." Hiro tried not to let the words get to him, but his face betrayed his pain. "Face it Hiro, you are going to go through life stuck in the shadow of your older brother, and no one will remember you after you die." Callaghan knew the words he was speaking were harsh, and that most of them were lies, but he didn't care. Maybe now he could finally break the boy's strong spirit. "Now, why don't we end this useless chatter, and you can build me a transmitter, so that I can release you back to your miserable little existence in the city of San Fransokyo, and I can finally destroy Al- someone," Callaghan caught himself before revealing the name of his enemy. Hiro hung his head. He was a failure, and the only thing he'd ever be good at, is creating messes for everyone around him. He knew one thing for sure. He was stubborn, and would never make Callaghan anything. He stayed silent.

"Get working," Callaghan said sounding mildly irritated.

"Not on your life," Hiro replied, his voice firm. He wasn't expecting the harsh slap on the side of his face, but recovered quickly nonetheless, feeling indignant. "Do you really think a slap on the face is going to convince me to do what you want?" Callaghan hit a button on a small hand held remote, and Hiro's legs were released from his chair. He lept up, determined to defend himself, but stood up too quickly, and for a few seconds, his head spun, due to the lack of food and water. The few seconds were all Callaghan needed to fling him up against one of the walls of the small room. Hiro bit back a cry of pain, as his back made violent contact with the metal. He looked up to see the professor looming over him.

"No," he whispered, as Callaghan raised his fist. Hiro's cries were lost in the small room, falling only on metal walls, and Callaghan's deaf ears.

* * *

Light was fading, as Wasabi drove his van in search of GoGo. Tadashi sat shotgun, and Fred and Honey Lemon sat in the back, and Baymax flew alongside them. Tadashi tapped his leg impatiently. They had been driving for hours with no sign of her, and now, it was starting to rain.

"Maybe I should fly ahead with Baymax," he blurted out. I could see better from up there, and-"

"Tadashi," Wasabi looked over at him. "No," he put his hand up as Tadashi tried to protest. "Look," he sighed. "I know you're worried about her, but we said we'd find her _together_." Tadashi sighed loudly, and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know, sorry." Neither Fred nor Honey Lemon had said anything for a while, and when Tadashi looked up at Honey Lemon, he made the observation that she looked to be praying or something. Fred looked sad, and nervous, and Tadashi thought back to a conversation he'd had with Fred a while ago.

" _Hey Tadashi, um, do you think that I would be any girls' 'type'," he had asked one day._

" _I- guess so," he finally said, caught slightly off guard by the nature of the question._

" _W-what about someone who loves science, and going really fast?" he asked. It suddenly dawned on Tadashi. Fred liked GoGo._

Fred had made him promise not to tell anyone, and Tadashi had stayed true to his word, not even telling Hiro or Honey Lemon. Wasabi stopped the car suddenly. Tadashi looked out the front windshield, to see GoGo. She was on her knees, at the edge of a pier. Wasabi shut the car off, and spoke quietly.

"We found her."

"Let me go talk to her first," Tadashi said. "I have to apologize." The others murmured their consent. He exited the car, and slowly approached GoGo. When he got closer, he realized her shoulders were shaking as though she was crying.

"GoGo," he said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Go away Tadashi," she said. "Just go away!" She was definitely crying, and Tadashi gently squeezed her shoulder in a manner that was supposed to be comforting. GoGo got up, and started to leave, but Tadashi stopped her, grabbing her arm. She hissed in pain at the contact. Concerned, Tadashi turned her to face him. In the dusk he could just make out the hurt portrayed on her face. When he looked down, he gasped in surprise. Her wrists were torn and bloody.

"What happened," he whispered.

"I said, 'go away,'" GoGo hissed.

"No," Tadashi insisted. "Please come with us. We found Hiro, and we need your help rescuing him."

"You don't need me," she said. "I'll just mess it up. Just like I mess everything up."

"That's not true," he protested. "Look, it was wrong of me to blame you for Hiro's kidnapping, and I'm really sorry. GoGo, we're going to go get him, and everything will be okay."

"Why are you always so freakishly optimistic?" GoGo shouted. "Nothing is okay right now, and it's all my fault. Stop trying to make excuses for me, and make the situation seem better than it is!" She broke down into tears again, and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Please, just beat me. It's what I deserve." Tadashi knelt down next to her.

"No one deserves to be hurt," he said gently. He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. "GoGo, you are amazing. You are tough, fierce, and beautiful. You got Hiro out of the building at prom when he felt claustrophobic. You did exactly what I would have done, and I promise you, I'm not blaming you for _anything_ ," he paused, again glancing at her wrists. "GoGo, did you do this to your wrists?" The young woman nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," she said. Tadashi brought her into his arms.

"Don't apologize," he murmured fiercely. "Just promise me that next time you feel like hurting yourself, you'll talk to one of us first. Even if it's 1:00 in the morning. Call me."

"Okay," she mumbled, her voice muffled by his sweater.

"Now come on," he said. "Let's get in the car out of this rain." GoGo pulled away and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath, and rose to go to the van parked behind them.

"Tadashi?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied sincerely. "Anytime."

 **Don't forget to follow me, and leave a review. :)**


	13. The Rescue

**A/N: Here it is! The next chapter of my story. The story is going to end pretty soon, probably 1-2 more chapters, so if you want to read more of my writing after it's done, you should follow me. I'm going to stick to one-shots after this story so that I can work more on my novel, but I won't leave FanFiction permanently. Enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

Hiro groaned as he reached across the table for a screwdriver. He took his time screwing, in fact, he was taking his time with everything. Mostly due to the amount of pain he was in, but also partly to delay the completion of the project. Callaghan stood quietly to the side, watching him like a hawk. One wrong move, and Hiro knew it would be all over for him. His mind wandered, remembering the day before. Callaghan had practically told him that he was worthless, and when he had tried to stand up for himself, things had not gone well. _Callaghan's fist comes down, repeatedly making contact with Hiro's midsection. He cries out in anguish, knowing he sounds weak, but in too much pain to care. He begs Callaghan to stop, feeling like a broken record. "Stop. Please stop. No. Please." Callaghan is relentless, and his beating is accentuated with hurtful words._ Worthless. Weak. Good-for-nothing. Disgrace. _Callaghan finally stops, wordlessly throwing the plate of uneaten, now cold, food down at the boy still whimpering. The plate turns upside down, causing its contents to relocate to the floor, but Hiro eats it anyway. He's too hungry to care. When he wakes up in the morning Callaghan is waiting to see if he's given up. He hangs his head in shame and starts to build a transmitter, mentally cursing himself and his weakness. Callaghan is right: he is a coward, and nobody will love him after this._

* * *

Tadashi was the last person to wake up in the morning, and was surprised and slightly frantic when he looked at the clock, which read 11:45 AM. He ran upstairs, and quickly dressed, then ran down to the cafe as quickly as he could. His friends were sitting down in the cafe, talking and eating pastries no doubt provided by his aunt. He jogged over to them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he questioned breathlessly. "Because we have to hurry and get to Hiro be-" He was cut off by Honey Lemon's lips gently pressing against his.

"Shh," she whispered. "Eat something first _mi amor_. You need your strength." Aunt Cass came over to the table, with a small plate. On it was a cinnamon roll, obviously fresh out of the oven, and still steaming. Honey Lemon released him, and he turned from her, only to be wrapped firmly in his aunt's arms. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Eat," she commanded. "Then go get Hiro." At his look of shock, she added: "Yes, I know all about your rescue plans. You know I trust your judgment. Just be safe."

"Th-thank you so much for understanding," Tadashi wrapped his arms around her. "You're the best." He sat down next to his friends, and began to eat his cinnamon roll. He sighed in contentment. Aunt Cass was so amazing, as were his friends. He felt blessed to have them all, and was going to comment on it, when Baymax came downstairs with a message about Hiro.

"Tadashi, my scanners indicate that Hiro has sustained greater injuries since the time I last scanned him. He appears to be in a great deal of pain, and his neurotransmitter levels have not risen," the robot said.

"It's time to go," Tadashi said firmly. "This has to end. Now." Everyone stood up, the looks on their faces affirming that they were just as ready for the end to come.

* * *

Hiro coughed harshly. He had been coughing a lot since he had woken up this morning. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he felt a sharp pain every time he took a breath. His head was throbbing too, and he briefly wondered if one could die of the common cold. His eyelids felt like lead, as they drooped further closed. He forced them open once again, and vainly attempted to clear the haze out of his brain. Another cough rattled his chest. His eyes began to close again, and he started to drift off into oblivion, but was abruptly pulled back to reality with a splash of icy water.

"Can't have you sleeping on the job, Hiro," Callaghan said, his voice every bit as icy as the water when he added. "Let's try to work a little faster, hmm?" Hiro couldn't even muster up the energy to glare at Callaghan's condescending tone. He coughed again, multiple times in a row, and gasped to regain his breath. He looked at the unfinished transmitter in his hands. _Where was he?_ He wondered. He had put the… thing in the... other thing, and connected them. Now he needed- he groaned, and shook his head, immediately regretting it after a sharp pain shot down his spine. He put his head in his hands, only for it to be jerked up again. Callaghan glared at him, then released his hair. Hiro groaned. It was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a loud alarm blared through the room. Callaghan scowled angrily. Just what he needed: another setback. He quickly put on his mask, withdrawing a small gun from within his cloak. He locked the restraints on Hiro's wrists, before storming out of the room. _Whoever just broke into my fortress, is going to regret the day they were born._

* * *

When the alarm sounded, a string of words ran through Tadashi's mind. All of them were words he would reprimand Hiro for daring to utter in his presence. Some of them were words even Hiro wouldn't say. He clamped his lips shut to avoid any of them leaking out. With the element of surprise out of the equation, he decided their next best strategy would be to find Hiro as quickly as possible. He relayed this information to everyone else, and their agreement was unanimous. They rounded a corner, and came face to face with a masked person.

"That's him," GoGo whispered into the headset. "That's the creep that took Hiro." In his hands, a pistol was raised, pointing directly at Tadashi.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" His voice was low and gravelly, obviously disguised. "I told you I would let him go when I was finished with him, but you just had to meddle. Had to stick your noses where they didn't belong. Now, I'll have to kill him. Along with all of you."

"Who are you?" Tadashi demanded.

"You want me to reveal my identity to you?" he shook his head. "Now where would the fun be in that?" Tadashi started to move towards the man, but stopped suddenly when he pulled back the hammer of his gun. Callaghan calmly walked over, and took hold of Honey Lemon's arm, pointing the gun at her head. She gasped quietly, but was silent other than that.

"You all come with me," he said. "And no funny business. One wrong move from any of you, and I shoot Aiko." Tadashi's brain raced. _Who was he, and how did he know Honey's name?_ The mystery man started walking down the hallway, and they all numbly followed. They soon reached a metallic door. Callaghan entered a code on a small keypad, near it, then entered the small room within. Tadashi followed directly behind him. Inside the room, Hiro was strapped to a metal chair. Tadashi almost ran to him, but stopped when he remembered the masked man's warning from earlier.

"Yes, Tadashi," Callaghan said, his voice patronizing. "You can go hold your brother's hand." Tadashi ignored his condescending tone, and rushed over to Hiro's side.

"Hiro," he whispered, voice thick with tears. "A-are you okay?"

"Dashi-" Hiro coughed in reply. "Y-you came."

"Of course I came," Tadashi was heartbroken at the weakness of his younger brother's voice. He looked closer at the boy. Hiro's face sported a myriad of cuts and bruises, and his breathing was raspy and labored. He had dark circles under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep, and his forehead was damp with a layer of sweat. Tadashi placed his hand on Hiro's forehead, and confirmed his fears. The onset of fever was apparent due to the heat radiating off his skin. "What did he do to you?" Tadashi whispered sadly.

"Tadashi, h-he wanted me to make him a-a t-transmitter, a-and I tried not to, but he- he-"

"Shh, don't talk," Tadashi murmured. "Just answer one question. Do you know who he is?"

"C-Callaghan," his voice was barely audible. _Callaghan._ Tadashi's mouth gaped wide in shock. _That's impossible, he died in the showcase fire._ He remembered the funeral. _No remains had been found. In the reporters' words it was almost as if the professor had disappeared into thin air._ Tadashi spun around to face the "dead" man.

"Take off your mask Callaghan. Unless you're too ashamed to," He sneered. Callaghan calmly removed the headpiece. Underneath, he was expressionless.

"Bravo Tadashi. You always were brilliant," Callaghan said. "It's too bad I have to kill you. You could have done a lot of good in the world."

"Guess what Hiro. I'm going to kill your brother first," Callaghan said. "Then your friends. Then I'll let you watch me destroy your brother's marshmallow. And finally, I'll kill you. Maybe I'll let you live for a little while longer. Then you can feel what it's like living after you have caused the death of so many people."

"P-please," Hiro begged. "Don't hurt any of them. Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt them."

"Hurting you, obviously doesn't work," Callaghan said. "I've already tried that."

"Shut up you monster!" Tadashi growled, directing his words towards the professor. "You are really sick, you know that?"

"If Professor Callaghan is ill, I can assist him," Baymax piped up. The robot was ignored.

Callaghan had released Honey Lemon after entering the room, and she had relocated closer to Wasabi. A few silent tears were making tracks down her face. Wasabi caught hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. GoGo was standing silently next to Fred, and was shaking with rage. When he worked up the courage to place his arms around her shoulders for comfort, he was surprised that she didn't shrug him off, and that rather, she seemed to lean into the touch. Baymax stood in between all of them and Tadashi. The confused robot was silent, trying hard to understand what was happening. Hiro coughed, his chest rattling dryly.

"Be quiet!" Callaghan demanded sternly. That was the last straw for GoGo, who pulled herself out of Fred's embrace and ran towards the professor. She grabbed his arm and hand, attempting to remove the gun from his grasp. Sounds of a struggle ensued, although both fighters were a mere blur. The sound of a shot rang out. Moments later, everything was silent. Both Callaghan and GoGo lay motionless on the ground. For a few seconds everyone was still, then Fred rushed to GoGo's side. When he saw the blood coating the floor, he thought he might puke.

 **Did you like my evil cliffhanger? Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Conclusion

For _a few seconds everyone was still, then Fred rushed to GoGo's side. When he saw the blood coating the floor, he thought he might puke._

Fred dropped to his knees next to GoGo, and took hold of her hand.

"Baymax!" He called. "I-is she okay?" The robot waddled over as quickly as he could, and scanned the limp adrenaline junkie.

"She has sustained ballistic trauma in her right upper arm, as well as a large bump on the back of her head. A concussion is possible, but not likely. With immediate treatment, she should make a full recovery. With permission, I will treat her now." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Fred spoke up to give the robot permission to treat her, then everyone's attention was turned to Callaghan. He was breathing evenly, and appeared unharmed. His gun lay a few feet away, and Wasabi walked over to pick it up with disgust. He emptied the bullets, gently setting them on the floor so as not to accidentally discharge them. Tadashi was looking for a way to release Hiro, but was concerned when the button he found required a thumbprint to unlock. Honey Lemon was standing next to him, and saw the issue as soon as he sighed. She gently pulled him away from his brother, and produced a ball from her chemical purse. She carefully spread the chemical solution onto Hiro's restraints, avoiding his bare skin. A loud sizzling noise was heard for a few seconds, then it stopped. Honey took hold of the restraints, and snapped them off of Hiro.

"Another kind of chemical metal embrittlement," she said, a smile gracing her features.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tadashi said, pride evident in his tone. Her cheeks warmed at the praise. Hiro coughed violently, and started to slip out of the chair. Tadashi caught him before he could hit the floor, brought him close. Hiro's eyes drifted closed.

"Sleep," Tadashi whispered gently. "Don't worry. You're safe. I've got you now. You're safe." Hiro's breathing soon evened out, as he drifted off to the sleep his body needed so desperately. Tadashi turned to the others. "Let's go home."

* * *

Conclusion

After stabilizing GoGo, and disarming and binding Callaghan, the gang had gotten Hiro and GoGo to the hospital, Honey Lemon calling the police on the way. After the situation had been fully explained to the police, they called Aunt Cass to update her. She was at the hospital ten minutes later, a box of pastries in hand. The group nibbled at the edges of cookies and doughnuts as they waited nervously for news of their friends. A doctor entered the waiting room.

"Group for Ethel Tomago?" he called. Breathlessly they all stood and walked over to the man. He led them down the hallway a bit. "I have good news," he smiled. "The bullet only grazed her arm. She's going to make a full recovery, and should be out of the hospital in a couple of days."

"Can we see her?" Fred asked earnestly.

"Are any of you family?" the doctor returned question for question.

"No," Tadashi said.

"But we're all she has," Honey Lemon added. "Her- her family is no longer a part of her life." The doctor nodded understandingly.

"One of you can go in then," he assented. "Only one though. She's resting and needs as little stimuli as possible."

"Fred, you should go," Tadashi said quickly.

"Th-thanks dude," Fred smiled. He walked with the doctor to GoGo's room. He entered quietly. She lay in a hospital gown, a large white bandage covering her right arm. She was breathing deeply, and her eyes were closed, but when Fred approached her bedside, they fluttered open.

"How are you?" he asked dumbly. _Come on man, she obviously feels horrible. What kind of question is that to someone who just got shot?!_ To his surprise, she didn't even make a snarky comment, only sighed and said

"I'm okay. I've been better, but they've got me on painkillers so I'm not really feeling much of anything right now."

"That-that's good," Fred stuttered. An awkward silence fell over them. "So you were, you were really um, that was, like, super cool, what you did back there. Must have taken a lot of guts to do." GoGo shrugged. "No, I- I mean it," Fred insisted. "GoGo, I- you- I really like you, a-and not just like a friend. I mean I like, like like you. Like as in I wish I could get up the courage to ask you to dinner sometime," His voice drifted off, and he panicked on the inside. _You stupid…_ He berated himself. _You just told her you like her! How could you mess things up like that?!_

"Was that your way of asking me out?" GoGo smirked.

"Uh, m-maybe," Fred stammered. "What would you say if it was?"

"I hate mexican food, and Mc. Donalds, other than that I don't have a preference," she said. "And you have to wait until I'm out of the hospital." Fred's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I- is that a-"

"Yes," she said, her lips turning in an uncharacteristically warm smile.

* * *

Tadashi and Aunt Cass sat by Hiro's bedside. Each of them held one of his hands. The doctors had assured them that he would be just fine after some rest. He had sustained three broken ribs, and major bruising, and would be sore for quite a while, but thankfully he wasn't seriously ill. He only had a bad cold, and minor dehydration. In bed, and hooked to an IV drip, he was well on the road to recovery. Hiro had apologized profusely for almost building Callaghan a transmitter, but both Aunt Cass and Tadashi refused to allow him to wallow in self pity. Instead, they filled his ears with positive words. Words about his strength, and bravery, and how he hadn't given in to Callaghan until he was nearly dying. Hiro allowed their kind words to soak into his soul. They were still hard to believe after all Callaghan had drilled into his head, but he knew that someday, they would feel like the truth again. Hiro knew that someday soon, he would be whole again.

* * *

Two Weeks Later: Everyone was in the lab. Fred and Gogo sat on a couch looking at a science magazine together and eating chips. Wasabi stood leaning over a microscope, most likely trying to get the focus just perfect. Tadashi and Honey Lemon held hands while quietly talking to each other, giggling every once in awhile. As for Hiro, he sat at his desk building a new robot, similar to his old bot fighting one, but this time it was built to help people. He named it Defensor. (The name had come from Honey Lemon, and was Spanish for "defender.") It fit, because the robot was just that, a defender. He was finally better. Well… okay maybe not one hundred percent. But basically, yeah. He was okay. And with the rest of the group; the team, he knew nothing would ever stop them, from their master plan of helping everyone they could.


End file.
